


You're gonna kiss me or do I have to bring a plushie to do it for you?

by winwininja



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 02:58:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winwininja/pseuds/winwininja
Summary: Jaemin buys another plushie. Jeno doesn't like it at all.





	You're gonna kiss me or do I have to bring a plushie to do it for you?

**Author's Note:**

> So!! This is my first ever work, written whole in english. English isn't my first language and I'm still learning it, so don't mind if I made some mistakes, I'm trying my best!!  
> I hope you'll like it as much, as I liked writing it.

They were walking around the gallery for nearly two hours now.

"Jaeminaaah" Jeno whined, getting the latter's attention "Are you sure you aren't done yet?" Jaemin responded with big, eye-reaching smile. "Nope, there are still some shops left" he said, taking Jeno by the sleeve, pulling him behind himself.        

                                       **

"Jaemin, don't you have like 15 identical plushies back at your room? I'm pretty sure there will be no space for you soon, though"

Jeno said shaking his head at the other's boy action.Jaemin clinged to the sizable plushy dog, making the biggest pout possible.

"But look at him!! It's so cute, and squishable, and soft, and perfect for cuddling during the sleep." The boy counted, looking up to Jeno visibly not pleased with his soon-to-be decision.

"It's gonna be under your bed in less like a month" the older boy said, looking from the two-colored dog plushie to his silly boyfriend. "No it's not" The latter answered. "You're not going to sleep with it, it will lay somewhere under your bed in a moment and you know it" Jeno groaned.

"Yes, I am going to cuddle it and it won't end up under my bed, and no other piece of furniture either" Jaemin made a serious face, as much as almost-grown man can be serious, hugging stuffed animal.

Jaemin was unstoppable and Jeno had nothing to say at this point. But he actually did have some idea and he was going to risk it all the time they are back at the dorm.    

                                  **

"Hungry?" Jaemin asked Jeno, still clinging to his big plushie.

"Not really, I'm going to take a nap, actually"

Jeno said, directing his shared with Renjun room.

"We're going to your room? That's quite unusual, since mine have bigger bed and no roommates?" and Jeno couldn't help but smile inside, as his plan looked to be more easy than actually expected.

"Oh- no, I am going to my room, rest some and you can go to yours with your new plushie"

 _Huh?_ " Huh?" Jaemin seemed to be a little bit confused, maybe a little too much, because he didn't even realize when the older was entering his room.

_Oh_

_OH_

"Jeno, you lil' sh-" he didn't end, as the door in front of him closed immediately.

Okay. He wanted to act like this? Jaemin could do it as well.        

                                    **

"Why aren't you two even talking at all, when all you always do is being gross as fuck with your sweet talks? I mean, I'm not complaining, probably no one do but that's kind of new"

Mark was confused. It was nothing like usual.

 

"I don't know, maybe ask Jeno how long it will take him to be annoyed for me being happy"

Jaemin frowned.

"Oh come on Jaemin, don't act like a child"

Jeno rolled his eyes, looking at the one actually annoyed.

"I am the one acting like a child? Didn't you-"

"Okay, that's it. If you want to talk like this better end it somewhere else, I won't listen to your argument beside dinner" Taeyong rised his tone a little.

"Fine" they both said at the same time, not facing each other.

 

This night Jeno spent at his room, getting laughed off by Renjun, because 'wow, it has to be something really serious!' and he knew it was not.

Jaemin curled up in his bed, cuddling his new squishy toy and let out a little sigh leave his mouth. They both acted childish, but he wasn't going to say it out loud, not first.    

                                  **

The next morning was quick. Usually they'd spend about an hour in bed, cuddling and giving each other small kisses before actually getting up.

This time Jaemin wasn't busy with anything like that, so instead of being lazy, just got up and made his way straight to the kitchen.

Usually Taeyong was the one to make breakfast for all of them, sometimes Kun doing it, but there were also these times, when others did it as well, just more rarely.

He spotted that someone was sitting on the couch, watching some anime series and was nearly shocked when he found out it was Renjun and his dumb boyfriend, Jeno himself, resting his head on Renjun's lap.

Okay, that was it.

Jeno could be annoying sometimes, maybe stupid too, but that was too much for a moment.

"Jeno"

The mentioned boy tilts his head to his angrily looking boyfriend.

"You. Me. My room. _Now_."

And Jeno didn't hesitate, following Jaemin to his room.

As soon as he reached the boy's room, Jaemin locked the door behind Jeno, leaving them alone in silent.

Jeno stared at his boyfriend, waiting for what was going to happen next.

"What that was supposed to be?"

 

 _One_.

 

"Are you really that upset about some plush toy?"

 

 _Two_.

 

"And really? From all the people in this house you had to clinge to Renjun?"

 

 ** _Three_**.

 

"Jaelous?" Jeno finally spoke with a big smirk on his face.

"Oh come on Jeno, what are you, six?" Jaemin said frustrated, turning around to face his bed.

Jeno wrapped his arms around the younger's waist and snuggled his face into Jaemin's neck.

"You really prefer these stuffed animals than your real, breathing, warm and also kind of squishable boyfriend?" Little pout forming on Jeno's face.

It was Jaemin's turn to tease some.

"Maybe stuffed, but not cheating" Jaemin smiled and Jeno backed off.

"Oh my god, you are really dumb"

Jeno said in response, heading towards to exit.

This time Jaemin is the one to wrap his arms around the latter.

"And you are really _that_ dumb and I love you anyways" The younger boy said, giving his boyfriend little squish and kissing him on the cheek.

"I missed you" Jeno admitted.

"You slept without me one night Jeno, it was one night" Jaemin rolled his eyes.

"Mm yeah, but Renjun snores and it was cold and I like it better when I'm occupied by some body on me"

"Maybe you should've asked Renjun to sleep with you?"

 

"Okay, that's it, I'm leaving now" Jeno whines as he knows that Jaemin is just messing with him.

"Okay, say hi to Renjun" the younger says, tightening his grip aroud Jeno, now sitting on the bed.

"First you should let me out of your hug, instead of squishing all of my insides, Jaemin. It's not going to work unless you do it"

Jeno said, tilting his head to face his boyfriend. Now, when they are only few inches away from each other Jeno could feel Jaemin's warm breath against his own lips. He presses their lips together in soft kiss.

"Can we possibly not fight ever more about some plush animals?" Jaemin asks, meeting his boyfriend's eyes.

"We weren't fighting about plush animals, Jaemin. We were being childish and that's all" Jeno answers, giving another kiss to the younger.

"Mhm" Jaemin hums into the kiss. "Do we have some schedule today?" He asks.

"No, we're having free day today"          

                                    ***

"Sooo, are you going to kiss me again or do I have to bring some plushie to do it for you?" Jaemin shows his big smile, looking at Jeno, now laying down on younger's bed (well, actually theirs bed, since Jeno has all of his things in Jaemin's room and sleeps in here every single night). Jeno cups Jaemin's face, giving him small peck on the nose.

 

"Don't you dare, Na Jaemin" he said, and linked their lips together in a long and warm kiss.


End file.
